


Идеальный мир

by jamie_lee



Category: Irrefutable Truth About Demons (2000)
Genre: Crazy, Demons, F/M, M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	Идеальный мир

Гарри не считает себя сумасшедшим, в какой-то мере он счастлив в   
(психушке)  
месте, где оказался. Точнее говоря, в месте, где, как думают они, его можно будет контролировать.  
На самом деле, Гарри остается здесь потому, что ему удобно, потому что ему пока не нужно ничего другого.  
(пока не нужно).  
Он не совсем помнит, не совсем знает, какой была Бенни до этого места, и всегда ли она вела себя так, он не уверен, что она должна быть такой.  
(кажется, она должна быть совсем другой, хотя он не знает).  
В тот единственный раз, когда они занимались сексом, она лежала на спине, широко раскрыв глаза и испуганно, точно ребенок, прижимала к груди крепко сжатые кулачки  
(словно защищаясь),  
а на следующий день чуралась его до обеда, а после подошла, не решаясь смотреть в глаза. Подошла, потому что знала, что Гарри так хотел, а она не решалась злить   
(демонов)  
его.  
Протянула крепко сжатый в пальцах цветок, который в спешке сорвала около ограды,   
(как в детстве протягивали друг другу пирожное в знак примирения).  
И Гарри, задержав ее ладонь в своих руках, вернул эдельвейс к жизни, заставив тонкие смятые лепестки распрямиться, провел большим пальцем по стеблю, сделав его таким же ровным, как и раньше. Возвращать к жизни было просто, если не бояться быть проклятым.  
(разве он уже не проклят?)  
Бенни улыбается открыто, как  
(ребенок, узнавший, что мать бессмертна)  
раньше, потому что больше не помнит, что случилось той ночью, потому что Гарри для нее больше не  
(демон)  
человек, которого она боится разозлить, он волшебник, дарящий  
(детям)  
ей чудеса и рассказывающий о том мире, который она уже не помнит.  
(словно языческий Бог).

* * *

Ночью ему снятся люди. Сотни, сотни сотен людей, каждого из которых так легко убить  
(стоит лишь приказать, Хозяин)  
(заткнитесь)  
(сила дана не только воскрешать)  
(заткнитесь)  
(только прикажите)  
(заткнитесьзаткнитесьзаткнитесь)  
Он просыпается в холодном поту, и смотрит в потолок, понемногу понимая, почему этот ублюдок Вэлиант пришел к тому, к чему пришел.  
Гарри не хочет становиться таким же, но чувствует, как желание уничтожать, сминать и разрушать рвется изнутри, сжигает сердце и отзывается болезненной пульсацией в паху, словно от долгой несходящей эрекции, словно лишь   
(убийство)  
то, что он не хотел бы делать  
(уничтожать)  
принесет ему необходимое успокоение.  
Физическая агрессия, выходящая сквозь секс, которую Бенни не сумела выдержать, да и он сомневается, что кто-либо сумел бы. Слишком грубо, слишком жестоко, слишком больно, чересчур много «слишком» для   
(живого)  
человека.  
Потому он решает пойти по пути наименьшего сопротивления.  
Воскрешать мертвых уже нельзя, но можно заставить их проснуться, можно поселить их в месте, в котором нет боли, смерти,   
(жизни)  
горя и всего того, что мешает наслаждаться тишиной и спокойствием, потому что там нет  
(выхода)  
двери, через которую это все может проникнуть внутрь, нет ровно до того мгновения, пока Гарри не захочет этого, пока демоны не одержит верх.  
(это так легко, стоит лишь захотеть, как с той сукой, что убила вашего брата)  
(заткнитесь)

* * *

Джонни – это просто. Восторженные глаза, добрая улыбка и сигарета во рту. Растрепанные волосы и какое-то нелепое, как казалось ему раньше, обожание. Достаточно поселить его в место, которое сам Гарри считает самым спокойным.  
(здесь он разговаривал с братом, только того здесь больше нет)  
Кажется, Джонни был удивлен, кажется, его футболка   
(вся в крови, Господи, что они с ним сделали, я вижу его сердце, его грудь распорота, я виноват, зачем я позвал его, Джонниджоннигосподибудьтевыпрокляты)  
разорвана когтями одного из тех, кого он сейчас может вызвать одной лишь мыслью, одного из тех, кто зовет его в кошмарах, одного из его   
(слуг)  
демонов.  
В первый раз, когда  
(Гарри втрахивает его в лестницу)  
они занимаются сексом, Джонни пытается вырваться, вполне понятно, вполне ожидаемо, вполне то, что необходимо, чтобы оправдать грубость, с которой он сжимает его запястья, оставляет синяки на бедрах, кусает плечи. Кажется, ему действительно больно, он забыл, что уже умер, он смотрит на него с этим странным вопросом в глазах, но он не сломлен, и это то, что необходимо.  
Гарри заставляет боль уйти, но оставляет ему память, он встает, заправляя штаны, не обращая никакого внимания на то, что футболка Джонни цела, что с тела его исчезли эти пятна крови.  
Он оставляет Джонни в этом идеальном мире, и отвечает на вопросы следователей, смеется с Бенни, заглушает сытые голоса внутри и вспоминает вкус засохшей крови, которую он слизывал с груди Джонни. В какой-то степени это кажется ему забавным, и потому он ухмыляется, а после хохочет, и никто не спрашивает причину – психи всегда смеются.

* * *

Когда он приходит в следующий раз, Джонни сам выходит ему навстречу, цепляется за рукав, не отпускает ни на шаг. Время здесь тянется бесконечно, настолько бесконечно, что рождается боязнь затеряться среди него, и Джонни не отходит ни на шаг  
(Док, здесь никого нет, никого нет, не уходи, пожалуйста, черт возьми, Док).  
Гарри ни к чему не принуждает его, он мягко говорит ему подняться наверх, в спальню, и Джонни мотает головой  
(Док, не надо),  
Он еще не смирился, и этот факт вызывает возбуждение почти такой же силы, как от предвкушения того, что произойдет там, наверху.  
Гарри не заставляет, не просит, не приказывает, он поднимается на ноги, не обращая никакого внимания на тревогу в глазах Джонни, и делает вид, что собирается уйти, и этого оказывается достаточным, чтобы тот вновь схватил его за руку.  
(нет, не уходи, не уходи, Док, черт бы тебя побрал, не уходи, Док, Гарри, останься, все, что хочешь, я не хочу быть здесь один)   
Он опять груб, он опять жесток, но это приемлемо, потому что Джонни достаточно сильный, чтобы выдержать это, достаточно сильный, что помогать Гарри сдерживать демонов внутри, достаточно.  
А получать от этого удовольствие он скоро научится, потому что у Джонни слишком много времени, потому что у него лишь один гость в этом странном мирном месте, которое можно назвать раем, можно назвать чистилищем, можно назвать адом.  
Наверное, стоит сказать Джонни спасибо.


End file.
